


Darcy Lewis, The Superhero Layer

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Steve must bone in order to save the universe, F/M, background Bucky/Nat cause that's how I roll, humor and crack and smut, prompt fill of smutty goodness, ridiculous premise for smut to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Mjolnir has been destroyed and the fate of the universe depends on Darcy Lewis' ability to rock Steve Rogers' world.It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it.  And that someone is Darcy J. Lewis.





	Darcy Lewis, The Superhero Layer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/gifts).



> so, the AMAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAZING Amusewithaview sent me a prompt. I know. I still can't believe it myself...
> 
> "If you write a smutty Darcy/Steve for the prompt: "You're telling me the fate of the world hinges on us making the beast with two backs?" "Yes." "...eh, I've done stranger things for worse reasons," then I will write a reciprocal fic for a pairing/prompt of your choice."
> 
> I'm still stunned. And of course I wrote it. And now I am left wondering what on Earth I could prompt her back with that would be even remotely acceptable....
> 
> Super thanks to awesome beta phoenix_173

**Darcy Lewis, The Superhero Layer**

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy’s formative years were built around the late nineties and early ‘aughts, and therefore, were built on a strong foundation of powerful women on television.  Xena, Warrior Princess.  Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Kathryn Janeway, aka master of the universe.  She might not have been seeing strong women in movies, but she saw them on her favorite television shows.  And she learned quite a few things from her ritualistic watching and rewatching of those shows.

 

_Lesson One:  Female friendships are important as all hell._

 

Trying to befriend Jane Foster had changed Darcy’s life.  She had been a shiny faced twenty-one year old kid when she’d spotted the astrophysicist falling asleep standing up with a McFlurry in her hand, and half an hour later she was the only applicant to a life changing internship.   _Truly_ life changing.  

 

She’d befriended the Black Widow without a second thought, and thanks to that friendship, she got the call before the Sokovian Accords went live.  Darcy had just enough time to spirit Erik and Jane and Helen Cho away to greener, safer, restriction free pastures.  And once she had set up the _Ranch for Wayward Super Scientists_ , it had quickly expanded into the _Ranch for Wayward Super Scientists and their Bootylicious Vigilante Superheroes_ . Aside from having to churn her own butter, her current set up in life was pretty sweet, indeed.  The wifi was **excellent**.

 

Befriending Jane brought Sif, who was a badass lady herself and taught Darcy how to knock a man out with the blunt side of a sword.  And it was Sif who would come crashing back into her life seven years later with dire news about the end of the world as everyone knew it and inform Darcy that she was one of two people who could save it.

 

And in order to do that, she’d need some support.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lesson Two  Always Have a Supporting Team of Awesome Sidekicks_

 

Sure, a lot of people thought of Darcy as the sidekick in life, but she and her rocking self-esteem had decided that she was the heroine.  And people like Bucky Barnes and Wanda Maximoff were her sidekicks.  

 

“Dude,” Darcy came rushing into the main building of their secret superhero enclave, interrupting a definite moment between the former Winter Soldier and the Black Widow.  “Dudes.”

 

“Your protege is dude-ing me again,” Bucky sighed.  He gave Darcy the closest approximation he had to a patient look and asked, “What is it now, Little Lewis?  Did the cows get out of the pen again?”

 

“First, rude, all of my emergencies are serious business, Buckster,” Darcy sassed.

 

“That time with the coyote that was actually wind whipping around a loose shingle?” Natasha smirked.

 

“If that had been a coyote, you’d have been sorry!” Darcy sing songed.  She pointed a very stiff finger at Bucky as he opened his mouth, “Don’t even think about bringing up the time I thought the upstairs bathroom was haunted!”

 

Bucky held up his hands to wordlessly protest his innocence.  Darcy nodded at him and put her finger down before taking a deep, bolstering breath and blurting out quickly,

 

“I’m going need to take Steve to a ritual site in about forty-five minutes and I’m going to need complete privacy and I’m _really_ going to need you to not ask any questions.”

 

She brought up the finger of no argument again and stuffed it right under Bucky’s nose.

 

“No, I’m not going to entertain your ridiculous questions.  Now---get it done.  The fate of the fucking universe depends on this!”

 

* * *

 

_Lesson Three: Have a Hot Love Interest_

 

Steve hadn’t been hard to rope into the absurd quest.  Natasha had simply asked him to do security for Darcy and he’d jumped at the chance.  Darcy was half convinced that it was because he wanted to get away from the overly caffeinated and sugary Barton kids (and Clint).  And she was also a little pleased that he had seemed so eager to open the door to the SUV and drive off five miles away from their woodland base and into the relative desert.  

 

“So, are you getting data for Doctor Foster?” Steve asked.

 

“Not exactly,” Darcy shrugged.

 

“Doctor Selvig?” Steve prompted.

 

“Nope.  Kind of on a---assignment from Sif.  And the Norns.  And the Allfather, and whatnot,” Darcy shrugged.

 

They were already there (Steve wasn’t the world’s safest driver), and Darcy quickly hopped out of the truck before Steve could ask any more questions.  She began power walking due North, her trusty Doc Martens kicking up sand in her wake.  She wasn’t surprised to hear Steve quickly catching up to her, as they walked another short quarter mile to their destination.

 

In the middle of the sand and the cactus and the various lizardry was a small spot, sheltered by two large red rocks, that was lush and green and beautiful.  Darcy kicked off her shoes and yanked off her Thor themed socks before putting bare feet down on the grass, and it felt like the most wonderful carpeting of all time.

 

“Yeah, that’ll feel nice on the back,” Darcy murmured.  “No rug burn, at least.”

 

Steve coughed next to her, his cheeks tinging with pink as he gaped at her incredulously, “ _What_?”

 

“Okay, so---keep an open mind here,” Darcy urged as she cracked her neck and then began to do some soft stretches.  She jumped up and down in place a few times and shook her hands out before blurting, “Sif came down from ye olde Asgard and said that the Norns had sent down a decree stating that the heart of Mew-Mew the awesome could be renewed and reborn if it got a little jumpstart. Namely, nine acts of pure hedonistic boinking between two people who had not boinked each other before in a specific place on the nine different realms.  This is the place, and by reasoning of who has already boinked each other and who wants to possibly, maybe boink each other, that leaves you and me for the middiest Midgard.  And we’re on a time crunch.  And you’re---pretty?”

 

Steve could only blink at her, the little flushes on his cheeks now extending to his ears.  He looked like he was trying to process everything she had just said, and his mouth made an aborted attempt to speak at least half a dozen times in the span of thirty seconds.  But he just kept blinking at her in blank shock.

 

“Tick tock, cutie,” Darcy shrugged.  “Think about doing this for the good of the universe.  We’re going to need Thor’s hammer to beat back Thanos someday.”

 

“How’d the hammer get destroyed?” Steve managed to ask.

 

“Really?  That’s your question?” Darcy chuckled a little.  She shrugged and admitted, “Sif was kind of in a hurry to spread the word to the other realms.  She said Hela crushed it in her very capable fist?”

 

“So….what.  I mean.  You’re telling me the fate of the world hinges on us making the beast with two backs?”

 

Darcy opened her mouth to say something, then promptly shut it.  She got a very thoughtful expression on and finally, after twenty-three seconds of intense thought she nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

Steve pursed his mouth before huffing out a small breath through his nose.  His head slowly nodded up and down before he brought his hand up to the back of his shirt and promptly pulled it off.  

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhm?” Darcy squeaked out.

 

“Darcy---well I mean, I’ve done stranger things for worse reasons,” Steve shrugged.  

 

“ _Thanks_.”  

 

Steve’s eyes went wide and he looked immediately apologetic at Darcy’s terse tone.

  
“Not that this is strange or wrong, it’s just---I mean, hell, sweetheart, I’d have volunteered for this.  I’d have probably tried to sabotage your first choice, I am your first choice right?” Steve stammered, looking properly ashamed.

 

And _shirtless_.

 

“You’re very pretty too,” Steve blurted out.  “And I’d be a no good liar if I said that I didn’t think about you, and this, an awful lot, sweetheart.”

 

And then he shucked his shoes off and brought his pants down just as quickly.

 

“Oh thank Hela,” Darcy whispered.

 

* * *

 

_Lesson Four: Do What You Must to Save the Day_

 

Six months of very well disguised, slow simmering sexual tension was a hell of a thing to unleash upon each other.  Steve, clad only in his sensible black boxer briefs reached for Darcy and pulled her into an embrace, holding her up and off her feet so that he could meet her enthusiastic lips with his own, a fierce, close kiss quickly morphing into something more deliciously complicated.  

 

Darcy tried to take his bottom lip between her lips while Steve tried to do the same to her, and their teeth knocked together with a ridiculously loud clacking sound that had Steve wincing and Darcy snorting with laughter.  He dropped her to her feet and bent over, placing his hands on the sides of her face and claiming that plump bottom lip as his own.  

 

Darcy let him control the rapid, fierce kisses for about ten seconds before she put her hands on black cotton clad superhero buns and squeezed.  Steve made a squeaking sound and Darcy took the opportunity to lick right into his mouth as filthily as she could.

 

Steve might have moaned an expletive, but it was unintelligible because it was technically in Darcy’s mouth.  His hands drifted from her cheeks on her face to her cheeks on her rear end and he lifted her back up before doing one of his fancy superhero turns and before Darcy knew it, her back was against the soft grass and Steve’s hands were pushed up her shirt and heading fast to the holy land.

 

“Bucky’s a liar, you’re not a no good virgin destined for the Church,” Darcy sighed as his mouth painted hickeys up and down the long line of her neck.  

 

“Fuck Bucky,” Steve grumbled.

 

“Nah, he’s got his merits, but I’d rather it be with Natasha too, and that wasn’t part of the perimeters here,” Darcy insisted.  “Two people.  Midgard shattering sex. And you’ve got to want it.”  

 

“I want you, have for months now,” Steve promised, his fingers delving beneath her bra cups, squeezing and searching until she was arching up into his body.   “Christ, you’re beautiful.”

 

“Sif said that the more---the more, shit,” Darcy sighed.

 

Steve chuckled as his tongue traced nonsensical shapes in the hollow of her throat and let his thumbs strum across delightfully taut nipples.  He made a low grunting sound when the tips of her fingers began lightly dancing down the lines of his abs, settling at the waistband of his boxers.  

 

“She said what, sweetheart?” Steve prompted.

 

“She said that the more---pent up--- _desire_ , the better,” Darcy sighed as Steve sucked another very visible hickey onto the skin of her neck.  Her hands delved into his underwear and those teasing fingers ran up and and down the sizable, hard and eager length of him.  He twitched under her manipulations and a throaty giggle got caught in her throat.  “I thought I would have to solely power the desire part.  Don’t get me wrong, I have enough when it comes to you.”

 

“Darcy, you don’t know the half of it,” Steve promised her before removing his hands from her chest.  He extricated her teasing hands from his underwear and went to unbutton her jeans.  “How much time do we have before we have to---complete the ritual?”

 

“At least another half hour,” Darcy let him yank her pants off, panties too while she managed to sit up half way and shimmy off her shirt.  Her bra was quick to follow and she couldn’t help the irrepressible smirk tugging at her pout at the hedonistic look of longing that Steve gave her bare form.

 

“Good, that’ll be enough time,” Steve nodded, looking at little like the formidable Captain America in his statement.

 

“For what----”

 

Darcy shrieked with a high pitched laugh as Steve reached out for her and quickly manhandled her as he lay out on the plush grass.  She felt weightless as he picked her up and arranged her so that she was straddling his face, no opportunity for modesty as his hands pulled on her hips and gave her no choice but to find a seat on the surprisingly soft and considerable beard he had been growing and cultivating for months.  His nose nudged at her mons before he dove right in, his tongue licking up and down her lips in teasing strokes.

 

Darcy could feel her equilibrium shift, the tickling of his beard on her inner thighs, the decadent licks of his tongue turning quicker and more precise, the feel of his fingers digging into her hips...he licked a line up and down, settling on her clit and she bent in half, her hands grasping for an anchor.

 

Steve groaned into her wet skin as she grasped her hands in his hair.  Her delighted gasps and moans would be enough to fuel his dreams for the rest of his life.  But he knew at the same time he would never get his fill of her.  The taste of her danced on his tongue and he gripped at her hips even harder, wanting to bring her closer.  

 

“You--you heard me, didn’t you?” Darcy gasped out as her hips began undulating against Steve’s face.  She looked down at him, his mouth otherwise much more pleasantly occupied, so he could only arch a playful eyebrow at her.  His tongue flicked against her clit hard and fast, the wet sound filling the silence of the little bit of wilderness they found themselves in.  “Y-you heard me when I, when I said to Helen that--- _fuck Steve_.”

 

He groaned in appreciation, lapping and feasting at her clit as his chin grew even wetter.  She was bucking against his hold on her, shamelessly grinding against him in a chase for her pleasure.   She quickly lost her train of thought and could only keep repeating the two words, _fuck_ and _Steve_ , and honestly, the sound of her pleasure was enough to have him bucking his own hips up into the air.  He lapped at her clit quick and fierce and her thighs began trembling around his ears.  She came hard and quick, the sight of it would be burned on the back of his eyelids forever and he couldn’t wait to make her do it again.

 

Literally, as he held her tight to his face, waiting until her breath returned before licking up the creamy sweetness of her and immediately attempting to draw another orgasm from her.

 

“Steve, Steve,” Darcy panted before a whine echoed from her as she yanked on the fistfuls of his hair she had in her hands.  “I have to be---conscious for the ritual, I think----you’re gonna kill me.  I mean---whatta way to go but---”

 

“One more,” Steve rasped out, low and growling before diving back in.  

 

Darcy made another whining sound, a happy sound that had Steve pushing his hips up into nothing again.  It didn’t take long, and Darcy knew that she was in for some very well earned beard burn on her thighs, but she was reduced into a gyrating puddle, held in place by strong hands to the delightful torture.  

 

“ _Steve_ ,” she breathed out before her entire body spasmed with her orgasm.

 

He held her tight as she convulsed again, but didn’t prolong her pleasure as long as he would have liked, keeping his tongue flat and soothing against the hot wetness of her.  She eased her hands out of his hair and fell forward, her face landing in the grass.  His hands let up on their grip on her hips and he began patting her soothingly, little lines along her skin as her trembles ceased and her breathing became calmer and deeper.

 

“Sweetheart?” his word was muffled against her skin.

 

“Guh,” she managed wearily as she shimmied her body so that she was no longer sitting on his face, instead, resting her well cushioned ass against his equally well cushioned chest.   “I’m gonna have to work on my stamina.”

 

“I’m only doing what you asked for,” Steve smirked up at her.  His eyebrow arched again and he admitted, “I did hear you with Doctor Cho yesterday about how the beard was made for sitting on.”

 

“Not one of my finer moments,” Darcy sighed.

 

“I like a dame who speaks her piece,” Steve promised her.  “I like everything about you.”

 

“Good,” she sighed.  “You like me enough to do all the work?  I’m just---whew.  That was good for a man destined for the cloth.”

  
“Stop spewing Bucky’s words here, sweetheart, not the time or place,” Steve smirked, his hands swatting at the top of her bottom. He lifted her up again, and she was nearly limp as she lazily moved her legs so that they straddled his torso instead of shoulders.  She was a ragdoll, wrung out with pleasure, but she managed to  lean down again and give him a sweet, surprisingly innocent kiss on his forehead.  “Darcy, we’re gonna need to get my underwear off in order to finish this ritual.”

 

“See, this is just another reason why underwear irradication would be a good superpower,” Darcy giggled, showing small signs of life again as she sat up straight and waved her hands behind her back ineffectually.  

 

Steve laughed and sat up as best as he could, reaching around Darcy’s body to push at the waistband of his boxer briefs as he shimmied his narrow hips.  Darcy continued to wave her hands, her breasts jiggling delightfully and becoming Steve’s sole focus as he nipped at the underside of her right one, his beard scratching at sensitive skin.

 

“Double guh,” Darcy sighed, twisting her body so she could help him push the underwear down his thighs.  She felt another giggle bubble up as he shook his right leg to get the boxer briefs at least off of one leg.  Her giggle died though when her gaze fell on his _not-so-little_ Captain at full, glorious salute.  “Congrats on the manhood.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve chuckled.  He rested on his elbows, looking up at her with a dreamy smile.  “Being with you is going to be the most fun I’ve ever had, isn’t it?”

  
“S’that what we’re doing, Steve-o?” Darcy said softly.  

 

“Sweetheart, I gotta admit, one taste of you, and I can guaran-damn-tee you that I’m hooked,” Steve said earnestly.  “And we’re going to do ---”

  
“The dirty,” Darcy provided helpfully and only a little bit impishly.  

 

“We’re gonna make love again,” Steve promised her, moving underneath her so that his erection touched her backside.  “We’re gonna make love a lot.”

 

“Cornball,” Darcy accused, but her smile could have outpowered any arc reactor Tony could have built.  She rose up on her knees and took a hold of Steve’s sizeable manhood, stroking up and down before canting her hips back and forth so that he slid through her wet lips.  “Oh this is gonna be _good_.”

 

Steve wanted to tell her it was going to be so much better than good.  He opened his mouth to banter with her but only a low groaning sound would come out as he felt himself slide into her wet warmth.  She was a glove against him, feeling like his own personal heaven as she sank down on him slowly and torturously.  His upper body fell completely to the ground when she enveloped him completely and he couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of her.

 

And then she rocked her hips and his head snapped up again as he watched her.  Another smooth gyration of her hips had his hands gripping at her waist.  Another and suddenly he felt out of breath.  Every time she rocked against him, he felt himself get more and more lost within her and at that point, he knew he’d never feel anything as good as her.

“Thought we agreed you’d be doing the work,” Darcy sighed happily as she lazily rocked her body against his, the angle feeling just right as his length pressed against all of the right spots inside of her.  

 

Steve grunted and his head shook back and forth very slowly, clearly enjoying himself quite a bit.  He then nodded equally as slowly and swallowed as he stared up at her.

 

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he rasped out, his fingers pushing at the small of her back so she leaned down towards his chest.  He planted his feet on the ground and took a breath to center himself before letting his hips jerk up and into her.

 

“Oh!” she gasped as he didn’t even pause, just continually pressed himself up and into her at an unforgiving and immensely awesome speed.  She had always mocked Steve and Bucky about their ridiculous super soldier staminas, but now she could see the very mutually satisfying benefits to it.  No wonder Natasha had been so happy since Bucky had come home.

 

“You’re heaven,” Steve gasped out, super soldier stamina notwithstanding, he was definitely more than affected by what Darcy was giving him.  “You close, sweetheart?”

 

“Getting there,” she breathed, her hands running down his stomach again before bringing her hand to where he was pistoning himself into her.  She rubbed against her clit in slow, hard circles, letting the most embarrassingly hedonistic sounds tumble from her lips.  

 

“You’re so wet...so soft...so _perfect_ ,” Steve murmured.  “Come for me, sweetheart.  Let me feel it, please.”

 

Darcy could only nod frantically as she pressed her fingers hard against her clit and felt herself fall off the edge one last time.  Steve cursed beneath her as she clenched around him, velvet softness gripping him tight.  She fluttered around him and he managed to piston his hips once more before burying himself deep inside and letting go.

 

He hadn’t wanted to close his eyes, but the blinding blue light made it necessary.  He could feel his heart racing, and he didn’t know how much time passed before he calmed, but when he opened his eyes again, Darcy was laying her head against his chest, brown curls were tickling underneath his nose, and he could honestly say that he had never felt so damned good in his entire life.  

 

“Heeeeeyyyyy Mew Mew,” Darcy whispered.

 

Steve opened his eyes and sure enough, Thor’s hammer was sitting right next to them, not even a little bit crushed.  He furrowed his brow and looked to Darcy for answers.  She could only shrug.

 

“Sif said that the more powerful the union, the quicker the magic hammer would rematerialize, I didn’t know it’d be here.”

 

“Congrats on the union, sweetheart, it was a helluva---a helluva union,” Steve smiled, lazy and slow and satiated.  

 

A throat cleared that was neither Steve, nor Darcy.  Steve’s reflexes were true and Darcy was barely jostled on top of him as he reached for Mjolnir’s hilt, picked her right up off the ground and sent her flying at the unknown threat that had stumbled upon them in the wilderness.

 

“Coulson, down!” a female shouted.

 

Darcy looked over as a foxy older woman moved quick, a blur of jet black hair and beautiful litheness reminiscent of Natasha went to tackle Phil Coulson to the ground and out of the way of an expertly thrown magic Asgardian hammer.  She sat up again quickly.  Steve’s hands going automatically to shield her bare breasts in an attempt to protect her modesty.

 

“Mew Mew, no!” Darcy shouted, holding up her hand automatically.

 

The hammer curved just in time to avoid the newly arrived duo and then immediately turned and flew towards Darcy, landing gracefully in her open palm.

 

“Huh,” Darcy blinked owlishly.  She shrugged and gently and reverently placed the hammer back down, giving it a fond pat.  “Agent Ipod thief?  What are you doing here?”

 

“Lady Sif called---said we needed to---ah, to do---” Coulson stammered as his lady friend helped him to his feet. He gave her a small, secretive sort of smile.  “Thank you, May.”

 

“Oh, no need, you can see we brought Mew Mew back, shiny and beautiful as usual,” Darcy nodded.  Steve’s hands were still on her breasts, and he was still technically _inside_ her.  She could work out this Coulson and _May_ business back at the ranch.  “We’ll catch up later.”

 

“Of course,” Coulson nodded.  He paused and looked at a scarlet red Steve.  “Captain.”

 

“Agent,” Steve said tersely.  “Privacy, please?”

 

Coulson stammered apologies, but his lady friend drug him away from the little oasis, leaving Darcy and Steve to their privacy.  Darcy grinned down at Steve and shrugged.  

 

“So, let’s get dressed, fly back to the ranch and do this mating ritual in a bed this time?”

 

“My girl has the best ideas.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. guys! This was really fun to write.


End file.
